l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ironheart (JoeNotCharles)
= Ironheart = Summary Ironheart is a reskinned Warforged fluffed as a Wood Woad. Fluff Background Region: Feywild (+1 to Nature and +2 to Perception in wooded sections of the Feywild) Long ago, a ring of faerie trees stood in Arcadia. It was unremarkable among the many such circles in the woods: the trees nodded, slumbering through the long ages beneath crystal stars, while ambrosial pollens drifted from their buds on the sparkling zephyr, bringing abstruse dreams to inhabitants of the mortal world. The trees were ancient and hoary, and sheltered beneath their limbs the spirits of tiny woodland creatures and gnomish sprites alike, all watched over by a woad of the woods. But a mortals' war spilled over into dreaming Arcadia, bringing fire and death. A rampaging horde of orcs with cruel, biting axes surrounded the grove. The guardian stepped forth to do battle with his stout shillelagh and heavy heartwood shield. Again and again the impudent mortals rushed at him, but he clubbed them to the earth, and they fell back as blood soaked the rich loam. Then their cowering ranks parted and a figure of power appeared - a dark-cloaked warlock stepped to the fore and leveled his rod, of black iron glowing red with eerie runes. Scarlet flames bellowed forth, enveloping the wood woad's upper branches. He bellowed in pain and, though his bark splintered and cracked from the heat, forced himself toward his tormentor. The tree's charge crashed into the warlock. In a panic the dark figure swung its rod at the unrushing defender, driving it deep into his wounded bark even as he perished. The woad felt the warlock's power burn deep through his flesh as the force of his charge drove his enemy's hand ever deeper into him. It drove him mad. When his vision cleared again, his grove lay dead. The bodies of orcs lay heaped among the splintered remains of felled trees. His shield was broken underfoot, but in his hand was a wicked iron axe seized from a fallen foe. It was covered in blood and shreds of bark, and the warden knew that he had done this. In his madness he had slaughtered the attackers and gone on to hack down the very trees that were his charge. He fled into the woods, everywhere followed by mocking whispers and the memory of whar he had done. At times the madness took him again, and so he kept moving, farther and farther from his home. To the fae he became a figure of terror: a stout tree spirit with half its crown of branches withered by fire, wielding a blasphemous axe, the warlock's iron rod still embedded in the gaping fissure where his heart should be. But always he dreamed of finding a new place to rest, a new grove to defend. In time he made his way to the mortal world. The voices of his murdered brothers are quieter here - it has been so long and he has come so far that they can barely cross the veil of the worlds. Perhaps here he will find what he seeks. Appearance and personality Age: Old as the hills Gender: Male Height: 6'6" Weight: 300 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Ironheart is a tall, thick oak with a crown of branches that once held green leaves. Now they are withered and dead. His left side is blackened by fire, and there is a great fissure there, with an iron rod embedded solidly in it. The rod pulses with glowing red runes. At times a nauseating purple light flares out of the fissure, and when this happens, veins of purple corruption just beneath his bark become visible, radiating out from the tip of the rod. His right side, however, is still brown and healthy, tendrils of leaves sprout from his lower branches there and trail leftward, as if the life still within him is battling to reclaim the ravaged area. Normally Ironheart is withdrawn into his pain, watching gruffly until something inspires his protection and he leaps into action. At times, however, a sly purple light enters his eyes and his personality changes... Hooks * Ironheart seeks a natural stronghold to protect. Failing that, a group of adventurers will do. * He is interested in any imbalance in nature (such as the disappearance of the Living Isle). * He is torn between wanting to return to the Feywild and speak with the fae again, and wanting nothing more to do with them. Ministats Ironheart Init: +2 Speed: 6 Perception:12 Insight: 12 AC: 21 Fort: 19 Ref: 13 Will: 17 HP: 57/57 Surges: 13/13 Surge Value: 14 AP: 1 Str:21 Con:19 Dex:10 Int:10 Wis:10 Cha:8 Powers: color=green Warden's Fury Warden's Grasp Strength of Stone Warden's Lunge /color color=red Second Wind Warforged Resolve Earth Spikes Fearsome Ram Attack Earthgrasp Strike /color color=gray Form of the Fearsome Ram Nature's Abundance Deathburst Hide Armour +2 /color /sblock Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Melee Basic damage: 1d10+6 = 1d10 (Halberd) +5 (Str bonus) +1 (weapon enhancement bonus); the Maw of the Guardian weapon adds another +4 (Con bonus) while in guardian form, and an extra +1d6 on crit Ranged Basic damage: 1d6+5 = 1d6 (Javelin) +5 (Str bonus) Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Wood Woad (reskinned Warforged) Ability scores: +2 Con, +2 Str Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Common Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Living Plant (reskinned Living Construct): You are a living plant. You do not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep. You never make Endurance checks to resist the effect of starvation, thirst, or suffocation. All other conditions and effects affect you normally. Unsleeping Watcher: You do not sleep and instead enter a state of inactivity for 4 hours to gain the benefits of an extended rest. While in this state, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Stubborn Mind (reskinned Warforged Mind): You have a +1 racial bonus to your Will. Wood Woad Resilience (reskinned Warforged Resilience): You have a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage. Also, when you make a death saving throw, you can take the better result of your die roll or 10. Wood Woad Resolve (reskinned Warforged Resolve): You have the warforged resolve power. Class Features Warden Font of Life: At the start of your turn, you can make a saving throw against one effect that a save can end. On a save, the effect immediately ends, preventing it from affecting you on your current turn. If you save against being stunned or dazed, you can act normally on your turn. If you save against ongoing damage, you avoid taking the damage. If you fail the saving throw, you still make a saving throw against the effect at the end of your turn. Guardian Might - Earthstrength: While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Constitution modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. In addition, when you use your second wind, you gain an additional bonus to AC equal to your Constitution modifier. The bonus lasts until the end of your next turn. Nature's Wrath: Once during each of your turns, you can mark each adjacent enemy as a free action. This mark lasts until the end of your next turn. In addition, you gain the warden’s fury and warden’s grasp powers. Feats Level 1 - Wood Woad Tactics (reskinned Warforged Tactics): You gain a +1 bonus to melee attack rolls against an enemy that is adjacent to an ally. Level 2 - Sudden Roots: Whenever you hit an enemy with an opportunity attack, that enemy is slowed until the end of its turn. Level 4 - Iron Will: +2 feat bonus to Will. Skills and Languages Languages Common Powers Powers Known Racial: Wood Woad Resolve (reskinned Warforged Resolve) Class: Warden's Fury Class: Warden's Grasp Level 1 At-Will Attack: Strength of Stone Level 1 At-Will Attack: Warden's Lunge Level 1 Encounter Attack: Earth Spikes Level 1 Daily Attack: Form of the Fearsome Ram (Level 1 Daily Attack) Level 2 Utility: Nature's Abundance Level 3 Daily Attack: Earthgrasp Strike Powers to Hit }} Melee Weapon Damage: 1d10+6 = 1W + Str mod = 1d10 (Halberd) +5 (Str mod) +1 (weapon enhancement bonus); the Maw of the Guardian weapon adds another +4 (Con mod) while in guardian form, and an extra +1d6 on crit Fearsome Ram Attack Damage: 2d10+6 = 2W + Str mod = 2d10 (Halberd) +5 (Str mod) +1 (weapon enhancement bonus); the Maw of the Guardian weapon adds another +4 (Con mod) while in guardian form, and an extra +1d6 on crit Equipment Items Carried Weight carried: 43.71 lb Normal load: 200 lb = 20 (Str) x 10 Heavy load: 400 lb = 20 (Str) x 20 Maximum drag load: 1000 lb = 20 (Str) x 50 Items in Storage Total value of items carried and in storage: 4180 gp Wish List A magic javelin (mainly for the returning) Disk of Energy Resistance Lucky Charm Flame Bracers Counterstrike Guards Breach Bracers Cold Iron Bracers Iron Armbands of Power Bracers of Rejuvenation Tracking Ironheart's original sheet was lost during the move to wikia. He was recreated at level 3. Items * Started with 12 gp * Desolation Island - 3100 gp * Total now 3312 gp * Sold Hide Armour for 6 gp: total now 3318 gp * Bought Deathburst Hide Armour +2 for 2600 gp: total now 718 gp * Bought Badge of the Berserker for 520 gp: total now 198 gp XP * Started with 2311 XP * Desolation Island - 2969 XP * Total now 5280 XP Changes Level 4 * Increased Strength to 21. * Increased Constitution to 19. * Learned Iron Will feat. Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Waiting for approval. Approval 2 Waiting for approval. Status Waiting for approval. Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W